The annoying orange:avengiing passion
It was a typical day in the kitchen. Orange was up to has usual annoying antics, annoying his best friend,Pear, with his usual tounge noise. Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya! Orange, said Pear in irritation, would you please cut that out?! No way Pear, stop being such an apple.,said orange, followed unsuprisingly by his usual laugh. Passion fruit was there with Midget apple, Marshmellow, Grapefruit and Gandpa lemon. And then, said Grapefruit, I was facing 92 apples all coming at me. So I had to fight back. I managed to take out 84 of them before they managed to get me, and... Is this, Passion interjected without hesitation, that time when two apples challenged you to a fight in the market place? Grapefruit's smile quickly faded. Yeah, okay it was that., He admitted in annoyance. POOF! Liam the leprachuan appeared. WOAH!' Orange said insuprise. ''Jolly Green giant... you're back... AGAIN! Shut up, you earless piece of pulp! Liam said, and he clicked his fingers, sending a blast of magic at Orange, knocking him over. Ow, What was that for? Because I've had it! You've killed me 3 times. So time to return the favour. POOF! A whistling pinwheel appeared out of nowhere. Yay! squeaked Marshmellow, A swirly toy! 'Be quiet, you fluffy sqaushed cylinder!' said Liam, and a blast of magic knocked over Marshmellow. HEY! Little Apple said in defense. DON'T DO THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND! ZIP THOSE LIPS, YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK! Liam yelled, right before he sent a blast of magic and knocked over Midget Apple. LIAM! Passion Fruit said, willing to stand up for her friends. What are you doing!? "WHAT AM I DOING?'' Liam answered, foriously. I'M AFTER THAT ORANGE,THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING! "Woah, Little giant, don't get too GREEN with envy!'' Orange said, followed by his laughter. Alright, you little sack of citrus... I'm only here to ask you one question... Who do you care for the most? Orange was deeply confused by Liam's question. He knew he had friends,but he knew they were always annoyed by his antics and his nonsense, especialy Pear, Midget Apple, and grapefruit. But then... it hit him. The fruit he cared for the most was none other then his crush... Passion Fruit. Pa... Passion Fruit. Orange said, shy. LOUDER, YOU FRUITY FOOL! Liam yelled, impatiently. PASSION FRUIT!! Orange yelled. '' I CARE FOR PASSION FRUIT!'' Everyone in the Kitchen was shocked, including, unsuprisingly, Passion Fruit. She had known Orange was her friend, but she never knew he actually had feelings for her. Alright, Orange... SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LITTLE SWEETHEART! Wait, WHAT?! Orange said, shocked. Without, hesitation, Liam blew the pinwheel at Passion Fruit. Wha.. what's going on?! ORANGE! WHAT'S HAPPENING!!?! Passion said in fear, as she began to rapidly pump up. Then, at the end, she exploded with a shattering kaboom. PASSION!!! Pear screamed in horror. Marshmallow was in despair, sobbing rabidly. Midget Apple was screaming. Grapefruit was speechless. And Orange was shocked in awe. Category:Annoying Orange